demons can love
by freya-chii
Summary: hideki and my character chelcy find there way into an anime realm where they meet up with vash and other anime characters but meet up with a bad guy who trys stuff with chelcy.


Demons can love.  
  
Hideki was walking with me, holding my hand, down the sidewalk. He quickly turned around. I was worried about him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked. Hideki smiled.  
  
"No, it's okay. I thought I felt someone following us," he replied.  
  
"And it's kinda hard to keep your head afloat when the rain won't stop."  
  
It started to rain and Hideki looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and everyone went inside. Hideki and I stopped, by an alley, and he leaned forward.  
  
"And your face is soaked" Hideki said with a soft yet tender voice  
  
"But I'm alright "I replied  
  
Rain fell on my face and Hideki's as well, but he kissed me. It was the most romantic feeling that I have ever felt  
  
"It's all right, it's all right," Hideki thought. He pulled back and smiled. I also smiled and started to hum. We walked back to Hideki's apartment. There was a soft faint noise as I hummed it seemed to be a song called "let me be with you" I started to form the words then stopped.  
  
"Chelcy is some thing wrong?" Hideki asked with worriment  
  
I looked up at Hideki and whispered aloud "dakishimetainoni"  
  
"What do you think of me, Chelcy?" He asked. I was surprised.  
  
"I love you, so I think you're the greatest human ever," I said. Hideki smiled and started to chuckle.  
  
"Just sing that song to me"  
  
I started to sing the song and hideki was enjoying it.  
  
Furari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara  
  
Honto no kimoghi kitsukanai furishite Totsusen futari koi ni ochitano Let me be with you Let me be with you Let me be with you Dakishimetaino  
  
Imamade sutto ienaimama kakushitetano Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite  
  
Machiawasemade adogorun mattete Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano Let me be with you Let me be with you Let me be with you Nakitakunaruno  
  
Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki fuan ni naru fuan ni naruno let me be with you let me be with you let me be with you dakishimetainoni  
  
Hideki leaned forward and hugged me. I held on to him tightly. I breathed on his neck, and even though I wasn't a full human, he felt my love as if I where no different than any one else. Hideki started to sweat and his face grew red. He pulled back and put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Yes I am all right thank you"  
  
The sweat fell on my face. He wiped it off. He started to get dizzy and everything was a blur. Hideki fell onto my shoulder.  
  
"Hideki! What's wrong? Hideki!" I cried. There was a knock on the door. It was Sammy.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked.  
  
"Come in! Hideki is sick!" I said. Sammy opened the door and saw Hideki. She quickly got a pot of hot water and a cloth. I lay him down and put the cloth on his forehead. Hideki opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"I'm all right Chelcy..." He could barely talk.  
  
"Don't talk! You need to rest," I said. Hideki raised his hand and I took it. He fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sammy left, and I woke up next to Hideki, who was still pink in the cheeks. I took the cloth and put it in the water and then on his forehead again.  
  
"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Hideki," I whispered quietly. Hideki had been up the night before, just staring at me. He couldn't fall asleep. But he knew if he did, then he couldn't see me.  
  
Hideki opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He held his head right away. I put a hand on his back.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet," I said. Hideki smiled at me.  
  
"I'm all right, because I'm with you. Can you hum that song that you hummed before?" He asked. I started to hum again. Then I started to sing. It was the most beautiful song that Hideki had ever heard. He never knew half- breeds could sing like this. I was singing, " dakishimetainoni" over and over. Hideki lay back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright, alright. So just hang on, cause it wont be long ,Just sing that song to me."  
  
The fever went down shortly after that. Hideki held me in his arms and I smiled. Tears fell down Hideki's face for some reason. He didn't know why he was crying, since he was happy. They were tears of joy. He never knew that loving a half-human/ half demon could be this great.  
  
I went out to get some aspirin for Hideki's head-ach. Hideki insisted that he fallow me. Clumsy me fell down in a fountain. The weird thing was I fell with not so much as a splash. With my weight, that would have made a splash but it only rippled. Hideki jumped in after me.  
  
"Chelcy I'm coming for you hold on." There was no sign of us in the human realm. When we hit bottom we were in another fountain but it was dark. Hideki searched franticly looking for me. I was sitting on the side of the fountain drying myself off.  
"Chelcy!!!" Hideki paused he looked at me. I looked like an anime character. "What happened to you?" hideki asked.  
"Don't look so surprised you also look that way every thing is anime around here."  
  
A man with a blue drench coat who has blonde hair green eyes and stands about 5 feet 11 inches walked over. I looked up at the man. I started to speak. He seemed to look very familiar to hideki. Suddenly I got up.  
"Chelcy, who was that" hideki asked.  
"It was a man calling himself Alex" there was a silent pause for at least half a minute.  
"Come one hideki follow us" I said  
  
We followed him to a diner. I noticed that two girls where sitting over at table 3. One asked the other isn't that vash the stampede? The other girl said no that guy looks to idiotic to be vash!  
"Wait!" I said. "Now I know where I have seen you before" I finished.  
  
"And look there is wolf wood and there, over there is spike from cowboy bebop." I said with an expression that you would not believe. I could have listed a lot of other anime characters from certain shows. Like I saw hamtaro with Lara in there too.  
  
"You ARE Vash aren't you!!" I said. "Why no! What gives you that idea I am Alex?" He said with a worried voice. Although I knew it was him, I did not say anything.  
  
"But there is just one thing bothering me. There is one person I have not seen in here." I said with a really funny face. Hideki was sitting in the corner of a booth picking his nose while Vash was eating doughnuts.  
  
"Oh that guy. He appeared here suddenly like you did only this was a few years ago. He seems to make trouble a lot. He is nothing but a selfish jerk that likes to commit crimes. His name is Hawk-eye" Vash said with a snarl.  
  
Hideki was still picking his nose in the corner and final pulled his finger out. "Tell me is that your lunch dinner or desert?" I asked him funny like. Vash was cracking up. All of a sudden Hawk-eye was walking toward us.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You look like a good woman don't you?" hawk-eye said 5 inches from my face. Hideki was getting mad. Vash had a nervous face, and me I just sat there staring at him with a disgusted look on my face.  
  
"Yeah so what you wanna start trouble? Because I can arrange that!" I said with sass. He backed off at least one step.  
  
"Lets take it out side then." He grabbed my arm and threw me out the door. Hideki ran out side after me, Vash soon fallowed. Hawk-eye took off his shirt and spread out his wing. They where not feathery like an angel but they where skin like and had rips in it like a demon. So I ripped my shirt off. (Don't worry I have an under shirt.) And I spread out my wings.  
  
My wings have fur on them and are beautifully silky smooth. We both flew up so far that we looked like small birds. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He reached his hand out to touch my wing. I pushed him away. He had a good hold on my wing so it snapped. I went spiraling down to the ground. He caught me.  
  
He flew off to where I don't really recognize and hit me over the head knocking me out. When I woke up I was in a room chained to a wall. I looked up at him. He was holding an axe.  
  
"This fight is strictly between us. No weapon!!!" I yelled. He looked at me with a very fierce look. My heart was pounding.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"Your body! You see I have a plan to get to your little boy friend and kill him. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you will have no way to tell him. you know why? Because you will be dead." He replied with an evil chuckle.  
  
___________What will become of Chelcy??? Find out in the next chapter!!! __________ 


End file.
